Flat sheets of corrugated paperboard, typically referred to as blanks, have been used for many years as the starting material to form containers. Corrugated paperboard generally refers to a multi-layer sheet material comprised of two sheets of liner bonded to a central corrugated layer of medium. A basic size requirement is generally specified by the customer, industry standards, and the preference for low cost, paperboard containers. Thus, manufacturers strive to provide structural stacking strength with a minimal amount of corrugated paperboard. A typical well-known container is a single-piece tray design having a bottom wall, two side walls, and two end walls each hinged to the bottom wall. Typically, a single piece of corrugated paperboard will be cut and scored to form a flat blank that will then be erected into this type of container.
One type of container—a regular slotted container (RSC)—is typically used for packing, storing, and shipping goods. Existing RSCs include flaps that are generally same length. The outer flaps usually meet, and the inner flaps meet on square containers. RSCs may have a glued, taped, or stitched corner seam. The flute direction usually runs parallel to the depth of the container, which assists in providing increased stacking strength.
One drawback to existing RSC containers is that they are intended for shipping products to and from a manufacturer and the end point and are then discarded as dunnage.
Another disadvantage of existing RSC containers is that they are not for display purposes. Thus, the contents must often be transferred out of the RSC container and into a separate display container or area.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a shipper display container that addresses one or more of the above disadvantages.